


The Truth in the Lies

by Dominique_Icefall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Domestic Violence, Harry Potter is Skull (Reborn), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Master of Death Harry Potter, Original Character(s), Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Swearing, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominique_Icefall/pseuds/Dominique_Icefall
Summary: Harry dies, and leaves only a letter for his girlfriend to find. What kind of world will Death send Harry to? What kind of adventure awaits our over powered hero?(Summary is a work in progress)





	1. The Letter

_Dear Ginny,_

_We’ve been dating for, almost seven years. I’m sorry It had to end like this. A letter, a lie, and a loss._

Ginny stood in the front row of the gathering. Her brown eyes, hazy with tears, stared at her black-gloved hands. Her sister in law, Hermione Weasley, was saying something. The words were too distant, lost in a murky fog, too far for her to hear. There were faces, familiar but not, as they offered their condolences. “I’m sorry for your loss.” they’d say. It always felt like a lie. Was it always a lie? Luna was crying into Neville’s shoulder again. She had been like that since they found him. He had been Luna’s brother in all but blood or name. Neville was as stone-faced as a statue, always trying to be strong for his friends. Hermione and Ginny’s brother Ron had been crying too but weren’t as bad as the others. They should’ve been, being Harry’s best friends since they were eleven. But maybe, they had already known something was going to happen. They were always telling each other everything after all.

_By the time you find this letter, I’ll be dead, again. It’s been four years since the Final Battle, four years since I became the Master of Death. That is why I died. Why I couldn’t stick around for long. I’m sorry I’m telling you this in a letter, but I don’t think I could tell you in person. I’m not that brave._

Ginny walked over to her brother and his wife. Her heels clicked on the cement, announcing her approach. Ron offered her a hug, but she shook her head.

“Hermione, the runes. What went wrong with the runes?” Ginny asked. Hermione sighed, a few tears falling down her cheeks as her brown eyes met Ginny’s.

“Nothing went wrong with the runes. They work as they're supposed to.”

“...But Harry’s...He’s-He’s dead!” Ginny screamed.

“The runes were never going to keep him from dying,” Hermione said, her voice still soft even as Ginny screamed.

“But the shields…” Ginny asked.

“Won’t protect him from Death, only from taking damage.” Ginny felt like she was punched in the gut, but she nodded and walked away, the feeling of drowning suffocating her. The feeling similar to her third year, when she was taken as Harry’s Hostage for the Triwizard competition. She pushed her way past the crowds of people, she couldn’t stay here. The air was too heavy, the people all empty, and the truth too painful.

_Death came to me after the final battle, It said I had five years at most before I died. My Mortal shell unable to handle the Immortality I had gained. Death called it a requirement and a gift, for the soul of Its Master. Power second to none with no equal, my core broke apart, reforming and growing all over again to fit the expectations of Death’s Master. My magical signature was changed too because it was that of a human...and I’m not human anymore._

Ginny blinked as she walked into her parents' house. She didn’t remember getting there, but as she stood in the family room, she remembered Harry.

Harry was sitting on the couch, Teddy on his lap with Luna on his right and Neville on his left. Ginny remembered, she had been sitting on the floor, playing chess with Ron, while Hermione was lying on the armchair with a book. They were talking, conversation topics changing like the seasons. Harry got up, he was going to the kitchen to bring out some snacks, but as he left the room he fell to the ground; coughing and wheezing as he tried to breathe. Ginny remembers, she ran to his side. She tried to help, and the others were all talking over each other. Someone sent off a Patronus, and the floo spit Hannah out. Hannah cast diagnostic spells, and orders. Harry was moved to the couch, and Hannah cast more spells.

“What’s happening?” Ginny asked when Hannah stopped casting.

“I don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Ginny asked again. Hermione shared a glance with Ron but said nothing.

“Between the ages 1 and 5, the magical core forms. The stronger their accidental magic during this time the larger their core will be. During the ages 6 and 9 the magical core molds to the person, creating a unique magical signature. Then between the ages 9 and 12, the core stabilizes. Allowing for intentional use.” Hannah explained. She sat down on a kitchen chair, the others having pulled one over for the Healer.

“What’s that got to do with Harry collapsing?” Neville asked.

“When the core has stopped channeling magic to the body it dies. Harry’s dying but he shouldn’t be. His magical core is forming, like a child’s, so no matter how odd it is, he shouldn’t be anywhere near death.”

A hand on her shoulder pulled her from the memory and Ginny looked up to see her father. He opened his arms like Ron had earlier, but this time Ginny burrowed into his chest.

“Daddy…”

“I know Princess. I know.” Ginny crumpled her father’s shirt in her fists. Back-breaking sobs tore their way from her soul as he held her close. His arms, as strong and comforting as they had been when Ginny was young. When she thought there was a boggart in her closet, and he came to rescue her, even after the rooms were warded against the creatures.

_The runic bracelets had been Hermione’s idea, she had gathered the other girls, saying it was a Mastery Project. Luna, Pamda, and Su, they all earned their master's in Runes by helping create the bands. Personalized Wizard Space, and Defensive shields. You understood that better than me, but I only really need to know how they work._

Ginny’s breathing evened out and she wiped the tears from her face. Her dad ran a hand through her bright red hair and kissed her forehead.

“Your Mum’s going to be home soon, you gonna be okay here until then?” He asked.

“Yeah, I’ll be okay. I’m a big girl now Daddy, I promise.”

“You’ll always be my little girl, I’ll see you when I get off work.”

“Love you, Dad!”

“Love you to Princess.” Ginny watched her dad as he walked across the field until he apparated away. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out before making her way to the kitchen. As she passed the dining room, she remembered when Harry had sat there, a few years ago, with the Rune experts of their friend group.

Harry sat at the table, his arms resting limply on the table. Hermione sat next to Pamda, each girl held a small Runic Carver that they used to etch runes around Harry’s wrists. Su and Luna were keeping track of the next runes in the sequence as the two carvers focused on actually making the runes. Ginny remembered she had been making dinner when they showed up, and she had watched from the kitchen as they worked.

“Wizards Space, the runic version, three layers to work on an object. Six layers to work on a person.” Pamda said as she put down the chisel.

“Should we break the space into twelve total or six total?” Hermione asked as she too, put down her chisel.

“I’d say six, so we could do three each. That’s a stable number when it comes to magic and with Harry’s power levels he’ll need stable.” Su said.

“Okay, then we will have the temperature sequences…” Hermione said

“We could have warm, neutral, then cold, so the temperatures don’t offset Harry’s own temperature,” Pamda said. Su and Luna flipped through their books and pulled up the runes. Pamda and Hermione picked up their carvers and were back to carving out the sequences as the other two called out Runic names and types. Ginny continued cooking, draining the chicken broth to make gravy and mashing the potatoes with a few cooking spells. By the time dinner was done, the runes around Harry’s wrists had overlapped and appeared to be tattooed bracelets. Ginny waited for a lull in the multiple conversations of the family to ask, but she eventually got her chance.

“What’s with the runic bracelets Harry?”

“Ah, well, they're storage runes and defense runes,” Harry said.

“They're more than that Harry!” Hermione scolded. “Your wrists have become Wizard Space. A pocket dimension made purely of your own magic, tied to your wrists by runes and accessible only to you.” Harry rolled his eyes, a small smile on his lips as Hermione huffed and went back to eating.

“The first six layers is the Wizard Space, connecting it to Harry’s wrists. The seventh layer breaks the Wizard space into three areas. The next six layers are temperature control.” Pamda explained. “Then there’s the preservation layer, the five layers making it self-sorting, then the anti-theft protections were another three layers.”

“Then there’s the neutral layer, keeping the runes tied to the maintenance of Harry’s Wizard Space apart from the rest of the array. “ Hermione said.

“The rest?” Ron asked as he glanced up from his meal.

“Yes Ron, that’s not even the half of what we’ve created.” Hermione sighed. “

Right…” Ron went back to eating.

"What else did you do? Defensive runes right?” Ginny asked.

“Yep! See, what we added was a multilayered detection array. Composed of two layers, it can detect foreign magic as it approaches him. The next three layers determine threats, intent, and potential damage.” Hermione said.

“Then there’s the two-layered shield sequence.” Pamda continued as ‘Mione went back to eating. “The first layer is like a second skin, and the second layer spreads out farther away based on how much magic Harry channels through it.”

“Why?” Ginny asked.

“Why not?” Harry asked back.

Ginny didn’t have an answer to that, with how often Harry still got into danger as an office worker with a desk job, it was no wonder the other’s felt the need to layer him with runes.

Ginny splashed her face with some cold water. She knew Harry had been dying, they all knew it, but Hermione had acted like...like he wasn’t. Like he’d need those protections and tools and all that shit. Those potions, and books, and clothes, and anything else the brunette felt Harry would need. He was dying, not going on an adventure!

_I won’t be able to bring anything with me when I end up in a New Dimension. Death said I’d have my magic, and my body would be the same as it was when I died, but I won’t have any else. Hermione found a way around that by using the runes to hide objects in my magic. I don’t know where Death will drop me, and I don’t know if we’ll ever meet again, but I wanted you to know I love you. While I’m dead as far as our world knows, I’m not really dead, and I hope you find love again one day._

Ginny hadn’t known anything about Harry’s death that isn’t until she found Harry dead in their room with a letter. A letter, and a lie, and a loss.

“Prat.” Ginny said as she walked into her old room, the photo of the two of them still sitting on her bedside.“I hope you find a fellow Immortal who’ll love you as much as I still do.” The Harry in the photo pulled photo Ginny into a hug, his curse green eyes gazing over photo Ginny’s head. He smirked at real Ginny, before winking at her. Ginny blinked, Photo’s weren’t supposed to change their patterns, before she smiled. Only Harry’s photo would break the norm.

_With Love,_

_Harry James Potter_

_The Master of Death_


	2. The Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry changes his name, kidnaps a little girl, and still has no clue where he's at.

_Wha-_ Harry scrunched up his face as something rough and dry scratched his back. He groaned as he sat up, seeing all the hay that lay piled up underneath him. _A barn? Way to welcome me into the world Death, just abandon me in a barn with no clothes and no explanation._ He stood up and flicked his wrist to summon his clothes from the Runes. Once dressed in his black trousers, plain white socks and a long-sleeved shirt, dark green vest, and black shoes, he made his way off the hay pile. Then the animal he was rooming with twitched. Harry froze. His eyes were nearly glowing as he gazed at the animal warily. The large animal twitched again and released a putrid stench into the small space. He gagged, his breath catching in his throat as he stumbled away. He tripped over his feet. Crashing through the doors as he gasped for the fresh night air. 

“Bad Bessie,” Harry muttered leaning against the outside wall as his breathing calmed down. _Where the hell am I?_ Harry thought as he began to walk down the dirt path. _Based on how I appeared in this world, I think it's safe to guess I have no family connections and no identity. I could use my old name, or I could pick a new name. A new name for a new life? I have no idea how to go about picking a new name, it would have to be different. No ties to my old life. I can’t take any risks with that information getting out. Who knows what kind of world I landed in?_ Lost in his thoughts Harry still managed to find an old but well-kept farmhouse. There was a light on, in what could be the living room, and a little girl sitting on the roof on the porch with a second-floor window behind her. Harry walked closer to the house, but as he neared he heard yelling. The words becoming clearer as he drew nearer.

“Respect you? Why should I respect you when you go and spread your legs for every guy in town! Where’s my respect?” A male voice yelled.

“Th-that's n-not tr-ue.” A woman cried.

“It is and you know it, I saw the way Jeffrey was looking at you. You’re a slut.” There was a smack followed by a body hitting a wall.“You’re a whore.” Followed by the sound of leather hitting skin. “You think anyone else would want you?” The woman began crying. “How many times did he fuck you, bitch? Huh?”

“H-he di-didn’t.”

“Don’t lie to me!” There was screaming. Then there was silence.

Harry ran up to the house. The little girl on the roof was shaking. The man was still spitting insults while kicking at a limp and bloody body. Harry moved away from the window, his own experiences with his Uncle Vernon telling him the man would go after the little girl next. _I’ll have to kidnap the girl, her mother’s dead now, and her father could very well kill her too._ Harry climbed up to the roof, using the porch railings as leverage. He pulled himself to the roof, only to freeze. Wide blue eyes were less than an inch from his face.

“Are you Lucifer?” The little girl asked. Her eyes sparkled with hope, even with her left eye swollen, and Harry felt his heart melt. _I did say I wanted a new name…_

“Do you want me to be?” He asked her. Silence then, 

“Will you take me away?.”

“Yeah…” _I’m really bad at this kidnapping thing…_ She gave him a small smile and moved back. Harry- now Lucifer- climbed onto the roof and sat next to the girl.

“Nice to meet you Lucifer. I’m Mary.” She said. Lucifer found several cuts and bruises on Mary’s arms, her neck and face as he looked her over. Each mark breaking his heart just a bit more.

“Before we leave, you’ll need some healing, and I’ll give you a chance to grab some stuff.” She nodded, and climbed into the room. She came back wearing a stuffed school bag, a jacket, and sneakers. Her nightgown was torn and ragged, as were her belongings so Harry-Lucifer sent a few repair and mending charms at her. She winced, but stared in awe as her clothes stitched themselves together and the colors returned. He flicked his wrist, and brought some band aids and bruise balm from the Runes.

“Can I heal you?” He asked. Mary hesitated, eyeing the pink cream Lucifer held in his hands. She pinched her lips together and held out her arm. When he touched her she flinched. Hunching her shoulders and ducking her head, but otherwise didn’t move. When he finished she switched arms, flinching again when he touched her but keeping her arm out stretched.

“You did a good job Mary.” Lucifer said as he handed the can to her. She smiled at him, the praise not something she was used too. “Can you put that on the bruises on your face?” Mary nodded and put a dollop around her eyes, wincing a bit but continuing to rub the cream in. She handed it back and he made it disappear.

“Let’s get out of here then?” “Yeah!” Mary said excitedly. He jumped to the ground, landing with a soft thud. Turning around he saw Mary getting ready to jump and as her feet left the roof he raised his hands and slowed her momentum. She fell, slowly, into his arms and wrapped her thin arms around his neck. Lucifer flicked his wrist, his motorcycle falling to the ground next to him, which startled the girl in his arms.

“What’s that?” She asked.

“My motorcycle.”

“...oh…”

He walked to the sidecar and sat Mary down. The brown haired girl found the seat belts, and moved her bag to the floor while Lucifer started the bike. Once she figured out the straps, pulling them over her shoulders and fastening them over her chest and a third one in between her legs to the bottom of the buckle on her chest, Lucifer made sure it was tightened and they took off. Mary turned to watch as her house got smaller in the distance, her angry father running out of the house with a beer bottle in one hand and his belt in the other. When the bike began to raise into the air, Mary stuck her tongue out at her father. Lucifer laughed, and Mary joined in. _I still have no idea where I am, but hopefully I can figure it out once we find a town or something..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be going on a camping trip this weekend, but I'll post the next chapter when I return! Thank you so much for reading. This is most likely going to be a long story, so hopefully it doesn't get too confusing. Let me know what you think of Mary, I think she's adorable, and she's based on one of my Aunt in Laws, so I can try to keep her in character better. Thanks again, for commenting. 
> 
> Love,  
> Dominique Icefall


	3. The Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small chapter as they move forward.

Harry - _Lucifer, my name is Lucifer now, that’s going to take a while to get used too.-_ landed his motorcycle a few miles out of the small town he’d found. Mary had fallen asleep during their flight. Her brown hair a tangled mess as she lay against the leather armrest of the sidecar. Lucifer drove through the open road- _pavement is a good sign-_ up to a sign that was so old and faded it was hard to read, even in the soft morning light. Lucifer had figured he was in the States, as Mary spoke english but it wasn’t in any accent he recognized. As he drove them into the small town he thought up different plans, and situations. _Mary is my… daughter? I’m 30, and Mary is about 7, so she would’ve been born when I was 24…when I first started truly dating Ginny...and my Ex- Wife is Ginny Weasley, which can be sorta true because she’s my Ex-Girlfriend. Our last name will be…  Granger. My parents will be… Hermione and Neville Granger._

He snorted a laugh as he pulled up to a run down inn. _Yeah, and with a few compulsion charms here and there no one would question it. Congratulations Harry! Not even a day into your new life and you’re a criminal._ He carefully got Mary unbuckled and grabbed her bag. He stored her bag in the Runes before he lifted her up. He layered the area around the bike with Notice Me Not, Disillusionment, and  Repelling charms. Once certain his bike wouldn’t be stolen if he left it out, he carried Mary into the inn. Walking into the abandoned inn was like walking back in time. The paint was falling off the walls, the wallpaper peeling to shreds. The floors were bare, and covered in broken glass and mildew. There was no one there, so he walked to one of the rooms. The door was mostly intact and there were two beds. Harry er... Lucifer summoned a home repair book from his Runic Library before he set to work. Careful to not jostle the girl sleeping on his shoulder, he began by repairing one of the beds.

He levitated the mattress off the bed frame and dropped it on the floor. The mattress hit the floor with a thumb. Dust, padding, and rats scattered around the floor. Lucifer fired stunning spells at the rabid creatures before charming an old broom to clean the floor. He cast a temporary bug killing ward and a bug repelling ward around the bed frame. Bugs of different types fell out of the bed frame, and Lucifer twisted his nose up at the sight. The charmed broom swept the dead bugs away and he repaired the wood. The bed frame was strengthened, the wood was cleaned and dried, sanded and dusted, and the screws temporarily made new. Lucifer turned to the mattress and cast the temporary wards, adding a rat killing and repelling ward. He wasn’t surprised when more rats and bugs had to be swept out of the room. He repaired the mattresses springs, multiplying the padding and stuffing it into the mattress, before sealing up the holes and putting it back on the bed. From the Runes he summoned bedsheets and pillows that he made the bed with before he lay the sleeping girl down.

With both hands free, Lucifer was able to repair the other bed with one hand, and repair the room with the other. He cleaned the cement flooring, removed the wallpaper, and layered temporary wards around the room. He color changed the room so the walls were a soft Hufflepuff brown, and the floors a dark gray. He repaired the window, and sealed up all the holes in the walls. Satisfied the room was safe and clean he fell onto his own bed and fell asleep.

 

Lucifer woke up to the feeling of eyes watching him. He kept his eyes shut and used a wave of magic to scan the room for threats. Finding none he opened his own eyes to see Mary sitting on her bed. She was watching him. Her blue eyes piercing him with their sharpness.

“...You’re real Lucifer?” Mary asked.

“Yeah, I’m real.” said Lucifer. He sat up and rolled off the bed. He started packing up the bedsheets as Mary spoke.

“You have my bag.”

“I do.”

“You have a flying motorcycle.”

“I do.”

“Are you going to kidnap me?”

“...I already did.”

“...oh…but isn’t that supposed to be a bad thing?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, Father said that if I was a bad girl then Lucifer would take me away and it would be worse than living with him.”

“Well, it might be a bit difficult living with me. I don’t have any money right now, but I’ve got Magic so we can make it work.” Lucifer said as he grabbed Mary’s hand and lead her out of the inn.

“You’re not going to set me on fire?”

“uh...No…”

“Oh… what about if you get hungry?”

“What do you mean, ‘if I get hungry?”

“Father said you eat kids. Are you going to kill me and eat me? I don’t know if I’d taste any good, but you could make me into a soup or maybe a pasta.”

 _What the hell?_ Lucifer stopped next to his bike with Mary by his side. Her wide eyes curious as she waited for a response.

“I don’t eat Humans.”

“Oh, that’s good then.”

Mary climbed into the sidecar and Lucifer made sure she was strapped in before they took off. They left the small town, flying over the farmland and past other small towns until they reached a city. Austin, they learned was the state capitol of Texas. While there Lucifer learned it was 1987, he looked like a 17 year old, and security cameras shut down when the power went out. _Stealing food had never been so easy during the Blood War._ He had to change their cover story, but Mary loved the idea of Lucifer being her big brother. _Lying really is too much fun…_

Lucifer found them an apartment with two rooms, a bathroom, a kitchen and a living room. The owner and manager of the apartment complex was a suspicious woman by nature. Her name was Jessica Jones, and she gave him a month to get a job before she demanded he pay rent. During that month he enrolled Mary into the local elementary school while he searched for a job. The local news reported a series of break ins at various corner stores, and that the cops couldn’t find the culprit who stole some food and medicine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to figure out Mary's flame type. I'm thinking Mist, Rain or Sun. Do you have any ideas? Let me know if it's too soon to introduce a new character or not, I have a few ideas for things that could happen now or later. Should I do a chapter from Mary's point of View?


	4. The Beasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer goes to work and his saving people thing kicks in, as does his Dying will.

At 6 o’clock the Tempus alarm went off. Lucifer sent a blasting hex at the softly glowing numbers floating in the air. It passed through the Tempus and hit the wall. The indestructible ward glowed as the hex hit it, protecting the wall from destruction. The glowing Tempus continued to glow and the raven haired teen pushed himself off the bed. He summoned some clothes out of his dresser then knocked on Mary’s bedroom door as he went to the bathroom.

“Get up Mary...It’s time for school!”

“But I don’t wanna.”

Once he was showered and dressed he left the bathroom. He knocked on Mary’s door again.

“Get up Mary, or you won’t get any ice cream after dinner.”  There was a thud, followed by the slam of closet doors.

“I’m up! I’m up!”

Lucifer made his way to the kitchen and began cooking some eggs and toast. Mary ran into the bathroom before sitting at the small dining table.

“Mrs. Brown said we’d be going on a field trip this week. We’re going to spend a whole day at the Zoo.” Mary said.

“That sounds like fun. I haven’t been to the Zoo since I was eleven.”

“Really? I’ll take pictures! Rachel gave me one of her extra cameras. Oh! And I need you to sign my permission slip.”

“I can do that, when I get off work tonight. Do you need to bring a packed lunch?”  

“I don’t know. I’ll ask.”

Lucifer grabbed the dishes while Mary grabbed her school bag and her shoes. They walked out of the apartment together at ten minutes till seven.

“Hurry! I’m gonna be late!” Mary said as she jumped into his motorcycle's sidecar.

“You won’t be late.”

Pulling up to the school, Lucifer watched as Mary jumped out of the side car and ran up to her friend, Rachel, who was blonde with brown eyes.

“You’re so lucky! My brother doesn’t even _have_ a motorcycle.” Rachel said.

“Lucifer, is the best!” Mary agreed.

He watched the two girls as they walked into the school building before he removed the sidecar and stored it in the Runes.

 

Lucifer left the school parking lot and drove through the shopping district towards the darker side of town. He had found a job at a bar/restaurant here the day before as a waiter. He felt it was a simple enough job, take orders, deliver food, and keep the tables and floors clean. He parked around the back of the building where the other staff kept their cars or trucks. He entered the restaurant from the back door and signed in. He started work by setting up the tables and wiping them down. After seven his co-workers showed up, the cooks prepping the kitchen, the three other waiters sweeping the floors, and the bartender turning on the neon open sign. Work went about how he expected it too. Nothing to difficult or dangerous happened, until noon.

Lucifer was bringing drinks to one of the tables when three guys walked into the building. One of them glared at him, which made the other laugh. The guy in the middle just ignored his companions as he lead them to a both. _Welcome to the Viper’s Den, Please take a seat._ He rolled his eyes. _Arseholes._ Lucifer kept the the trio in his sight as he went about serving the other customers.

“Welcome to the Viper’s Den, may I take your order?” Alex, one of the other waiters asked. Lucifer watched as she tensed whenever the guys moved, how her fingers shook as she wrote down their order, and how she kept her face smiling and empty until she made it to the back room. He made his way to her, dropping off a few orders to the kitchen on his way. Alex sat on the floor, her shoulders shaking with her hair bunched up in her fistsand her knees pulled up to her chest. He dropped down next to her, leaning his head on the wall.He sat there for about five minutes before she calmed enough to speak.

“I was seventeen, same as you, when I started working here. I’m the oldest employe here, besides the owner.” She said. “When I was first starting out there were five total waiters. When the Beasts started showing up they threatened to kill anyone who showed them disrespect. Amy, one of my friends, she stood up to them. Told them they wouldn’t do it. They shot her…Thirty-five times.”  

 

 _Talk about overkill, what the hell?_ Lucifer narrowed his eyes. _Well, I know I’m not Human anymore even if I look it… Maybe I could do something?_

 

“Over the following weeks they killed my other co-workers and the whole town learned to fear them. No one speaks up because the Beasts know where everyone lives. No one calls the cops because they have people in the police force. Anyone who tried was killed along with anyone who could have been witness to it. No other waiter has lived past their first week since the Beasts showed up.” Alex continued.

 

“I see. Don’t worry Alex, I won’t let them hurt you again.” Lucifer said. Alex’s brown eyes blinked at him in confusion as he left the back room.

 

“What the fuck is this crap?” one of the Beasts asked. Lucifer walked into the public room to see James, one of the waiters, being held at gunpoint against the wall. The gun wielding Beast Tsked at the shaking young man.“I asked for a burger. Does that look like a burger?”

Lucifer looked to the man’s plate and saw a burger patty in a bun, with cheese, lettuce, and tomatoes.  “I wanted just a plain burger. But I got trash with it too.”

The Beast held the gun to James’ head. Lucifer ran across the room. The trigger was pulled back. Lucifer jumped onto the Beast’s back. People screamed. A gun was fired. _I have to protect the customers._ He focused on channeling his magic to his limbs and senses. _Faster. Faster. Save them.Faster._ Orange flames burned to life around his skin. He grabbed a chair. The bullets flew. _Duck, dodge, forward._ Wood went flying. Glass broke. People ran and screamed. A bullet hit his shoulder. _The shield didn’t block it._ Blood dripped down his arm but he ignored it. He held his hand against the man’s chest.

“Die.” Lucifer commanded. His eyes glowed green. The burning orange flames grew ever brighter. A glowing green light shined through his fingers. The body went down. He summoned the gun and shot at the other two. They dropped their guns. Their hold on their captured hostages dropping. Lucifer stood in the center of the wreckage gazing blankly at the wound he’d gotten after that short battle. It was a numbing ache. He watched as a bullet was pushed out of the hole before it stitched itself up. It was healed, leaving only a faint red mark where the bullet had been.

He lifted his eyes to see the wide and hopeful eyes of the crowd. He offered them a small smile and they cheered.   _M_ _y personal shield doesn’t work against bullets but I think I can still handle it. Why do I get myself into these situations_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer will be a sky for a long while, but he will become a cloud later in the story and then become Skull. That is my plan. Let me know how I did in this chapter, I think my ending is a little flat... Oh! and what do you think about Alex? I was thinking about having her be a fequent character, but I'm not sure... my self doubt is a very heavy today. Thank you for reading!


	5. The Zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary's school trip to the Zoo!

Mary sat on the school bus next to Rachel as Mrs. Brown and Mr. Daniel took attendance. It was Friday, Lucifer had packed her a turkey sandwich with some pumpkin juice and a small bag of Bertie Bott’s Beans.

“Did your brother really let you bring candy?” Rachel asked.

“He did! I’ll share them with you, but the flavors get really weird sometimes.” Mary said.

“But bringing candy is against the rules! You’ll get in so much trouble!”

“I know! Lucifer said I’d have to try really hard if I wanted to break his detention record.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“That’s my uncle.”

“Not that joke again! You always make that joke.”

“It’s funny!”

Mary laughed as Rachel groaned. Mary didn’t know Sirius Black, but Lucifer had photos of him and a bunch of other people he said were part of their family. Lucifer loved the Sirius vs Serious pun. Mary thought it was pretty funny too, but it was ten times funnier when it annoyed Rachel.

The bus pulled away from the school and filled with chatter.

“Hey Mary!” Adam said.

Mary turned around to see Adam, and his trio of followers, sitting in the seats right behind them.

“What now Adam?” Mary asked.

“You wanna check out the snakes together?”

“Rachel’s my buddy for this trip Adam.”

“Ah, come on! Please?”

“You were saying yesterday how you and Henry were going to be buddies.”

“That was yesterday! I didn’t know you liked snakes until lunch.”

“I’m not going to be your buddy Adam. Go bug someone else.”

Adam dropped back into his seat with a defeated sigh. _Everytime he says something, it’s more annoying than the last time._

“He just won’t leave you alone. What do you think his problem is?” Rachel asked. She leaned over their seat to peer at the group of boys.

“I don’t know but my Grandma Lily would say he’s a toerag.”

“Totally. Hey, you still have your camera?”

“Of course!” Mary grabbed the camera from her jacket pocket and Rachel took the first photo. They pulled up to the Zoo’s parking lot an hour later. The students were pushing and shoving their way off the bus. Mary and Rachel were waiting until the path was clear before they left.

“Mary?” Rachel asked.

“I don’t want anyone to steal or break my bracelet.” Mary explained. She lifted her wrist to show the black, silver and red bracelet with green, black, and white beads. Lucifer had come home from work Monday, and after he signed her permission slip, he had turned the kitchen counter into a lab station. Mary had watched as everyday after work, he carved the beads from Magic Stones, tied the Magic hairs together, and soaked it in a magic potion. He soaked his wrists in the same potion for an hour each day that week too. He gave the bracelet to her just that morning, and told her it would protect her.

“I didn't notice it! Where did you get it?”

“Lucifer.”

“Lucky, why did you get the cool brother?”

The two girls walked off the bus, and not seeing their teacher or class anywhere, went to find their own entertainment.

“I can’t believe I’m following you! My Daddy’s gonna ground me!”

“Live a little Rachel, come on.”

Mary lead her blonde friend through the Zoo’s entrance. They ducked and weaved their way through the crowds as Mary followed the signs pointing to the animals.

“Where should we go first?”

“The cats?”

With a determined nod Mary lead her suddenly excited friend to the cats. They passed several different animals looking for the cats. They had been walking for nearly half an hour when Rachel suddenly froze.

“I see the Kitties!” was Mary’s only warning before Rachel took off.

“Rachel!”

Mary watched as Rachel climbed into the lion's’ den. _You gotta be kidding me!_ She shook herself from her shock and followed. _We’re gonna die-we’re gonna die-we’re gonna die_ . Rachel walked up to the lion, her hands outstretched in front of her with her hands cupped. It was like she was holding something only she could see. _Rachel’s gonna be eaten by a lion!_ Mary was running. The field was to large.   _I won’t make it in time. I need to go faster!_ She pushed and she begged and soon she saw it. Yellow flames running up and down her legs and soft blue flames cupped in Rachel’s hands. Mary ran up to Rachel, as a lion approached them. The blue flames were calming and Mary dropped to her knees in exhaustion. Rachel laughed as she petted the lion, relaxing next to them as she sat on the ground.

“Congrats on unlocking your flames Mary! It’s really rare for kids our age to have them.” Rachel said.

“Flames?” Mary asked.

“Yep! I’m a rain, and you’re a sun. It’s really cool! I can talk to you about super secret stuff now too! There’s a lot of laws and stuff that protect flame users form the civilians who can’t use-so can’t see-the flames.” Rachel said her goodbyes to the lion and they made their way out of the lion den.

“I’m a rain, but I’m also flame sensitive. Daddy says that’s because I unlocked my flames when I was really little. It means I can feel the different wavelengths of a person’s flame.”

“That sounds complicated.”

“It is.”

The two walked around the snake exhibit as Rachel explained more about flames.

“There’s three parts to a person’s soul. The first is their hopes, dreams, desires, whatever. It’s the stuff they really want in life. Then there’s their opinions, how they see the world, and how they plan on reacting to the world around them. Finally there’s their fears. The things they hate, or are scared of. Each person has these things, and it’s what these things are made of at the time they unlock their flame that determines their Primary Flame type.”

“How do you know that?”

“My Mom’s a flame scientist.”

“That’s cool.”

“Your brother’s a sky, that’s cool.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“It means Harmony.”

Mary rubbed at her head as Rachel rolled back and forth on the heels of her feet.

“Harmony is hard to explain but it happens when an element, which would be you or me, finds a sky who values their soul. You’ve got a partial harmony with your brother, which might become a full harmony the next time you see him. He values you, and you value him. It’s supposed to be an amazing feeling. To be so important to someone, that they care about you to the very core of your being. It’s a special ability only skys have.”

“Okay, and you said something about a Primary flame?”

“Depending on when you unlock your flames, you could have a secondary, or a tertiary flame. There’s seven total. Sky, like your brother, Rain, like me, Sun, like you, then there’s Storm, Mist, Cloud...and Lighting!”

They made their way to the picnic tables and pulled their lunch boxes from their school bags.

“There are rare cases where a Primary flame type can change.” Rachel explained. “There was this one girl, she was a Cloud and they’re really independent and protective, but one day there was this fire. My mum was telling me that the whole town went up in flames. The girl was willing to give up her independence for her ambition to save as many people as she could. She became a Lighting, and managed to save thirteen people before the strain of changing her soul killed her.”

Mary nodded absently as she watched the bird hut in the distance. Rachel laughed when she noticed Mary’s wandering attention. _Lucifer needs to talk to Rachel’s Mom. Flames are really confusing._ Mary thought as the two girls went back to exploring the Zoo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, new characters. Let me know what you think of them please. While writing this chapter, I've decided that Rachel will be important to the future even if she doesn't become one of Lucifer's elements. My notes for future chapters still need more work, but I've got a rough outline for the next few in story years. Thank you for reading, and commenting. 
> 
> Love,  
> Dominique Icefall


	6. The Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer's inner demons haunt his dreams.

_Hermione was tied to a table. Her brown eyes wide and full of pain. Ron and Neville were tied to a pillar and by the wall. He couldn’t move, but his eyes darted around as he looked for an escape. Luna was kneeling on the floor. A chain around her neck as she was forced to obey the Death Eaters every command. There were Death Eaters and D.A members and the Order, and the others. Their voices all echoed. All trying to grab his attention. They bled and cried and were in so much pain. Harry couldn’t move. He tried to reach them but he was frozen in place. Then the Death Eaters looked up from their victims._

 

_Quirrell, with his glazed eyes and burnt skin. “You killed me Potter! I burnt to death under your hands!”_

 

_Peter Pettigrew, eyes empty of his soul. “You fed me to the dementors Harry. You were only 13, why? Harry, Why?”_

 

_Cedric Diggory, glazed and empty eyes. “It was your idea for us both to take the cup. I’m dead because of you.”_

 

_The faces of numerous first and second years bleeding and crying as they followed Umbridge to detention. The ones who didn’t come back. They cried and they screamed and they blamed him. He should’ve done something, he was the Boy who lived, wasn’t he?_

 

_The students who followed him into war, to the battles he’d fought. The front lines. The bystanders in the Alleys, at Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. All the people who died because of the war that took too long._

 

_“Harry!”_

 

_He heard their voices. He chased down the Death Eaters. He used the taboo. He killed and he killed. Cutting curse, Killing Curse, and flames that burned a lethal orange. He fought and he killed. He let none get away._

 

_“You’re a killer Harry.” Hermione said. Her words were like knives that tore open old wounds._

 

_Harry tried to scream. He tried to speak, but he had no voice. Hermione, that wasn’t his Hermione. She’d never say that!_

 

_“You killed those men today. You didn’t have to, but you did. You’re a killer.”_

 

_Harry fell to his knees. The scene replying in his head. All the people he killed. Did he really have to kill them? Was there really no other way?_

 

“Lucifer!” Mary’s voice rang out.

 

_“What do you think you’re doing Harry? Adopting a child? What kind of role model do you think a killer is going to be for a little girl?” Hermione scolded. “You’ll end up killing her one day.”_

 

“Lucifer! Wake Up!” Mary screamed again. He shot awake with a gasp. His green eyes glowing with power as he took in his room. Mary was hugging his chest. Her hands glowing with yellow flames as she cried. He glanced around the room. His dresser, bookshelves, and bedside table were all knocked over. He had things tossed around his floor and hanging from the ceiling fan. It looked like Dumbledore’s office when he’d lost control of his magic back when he was at school.

 

“Mary, I’m up.” He whispered. His voice was dry, the scratchy feeling like sandpaper down his throat.

 

“Y-You’re a great big brother!” She sobbed. “Y-you let me go to school, and te-teach me and… you heal my hurts and…”

 

Lucifer held her as she spoke. Her words coming out in gasps as she continued.

 

“I-I do-don’t care i-if you-you’ve hurt pe-people… Yo-you’ve never hurt m-me, even when yo-you got mad.”

 

_I really should put silencing wards around my room, I haven’t had a nightmare that bad in years._

 

“I’m sorry I scared you Mary. It’s going to be okay.” Lucifer said. Her labored breathing evened out. The yellow flame on her hands died down as she passed out in his arms.

 

_At least it was Saturday…_

 

He climbed out of bed and carried Mary back to her room. Mary sniffled a bit as she rolled over, but she stayed asleep. Lucifer walked to the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room. He sat down on a stool and pulled a few notebooks towards him. Mrs. Costa, the mother of Mary’s friend Rachel, had been providing him with information on Flames and the Mafia since the day before. It was a lot to learn but if he was going to clean out The Beasts from the City he’d have to learn. _The Vendice, the Enforcers and Jailers of the Mafia. The Laws of the Mafia Society are as follows._

 

_Flames are Classified information. Only to be given or shared with those who can both See and Use their flames. Should a person have only one qualification they are to be brought into a Famiglia and trained  until they can both See and Use their flames._

 

_The Arcobaleno are Not children. The ones who bear the Curse of the Strongest Seven, are to respected. If you choose not to respect them, your fate is your own._

 

_If the Top 100 Famiglia's from the Mafia Society agree a Person, a Place, a Thing, or an action can be deemed Forbidden. Only the Top 100 Famiglia’s can have Forbidden Status removed. Anyone caught using, interacting, or circumventing the any of the Forbidden they shall be imprisoned in Vendicare Prison for the rest of their Mortal Lives._

 

Lucifer closed the books and dropped his head to the counter. _I don't have work today, maybe I could see about scouting out the Beasts frequent victims. Mary could spend the day with Rachel, and maybe Alex would be willing to help me . I’d have to ask her later though, because it was still very early..._ He fell asleep at the counter as his thoughts trailed off.  


	7. The Pickpocket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex returns, Lucifer meets Molly, and everything is calm.

“Of course I’m coming with you! If you go alone you’ll end up destroying the town.” Alex said over the phone.

“I won’t-” Lucifer was about to deny.

“One battle, one against three? Do you remember it? Oliver had to buy new chairs, tables, and new windows!”

“...okay I see your point, but that was once-”

“If you run into a group of five Beasts, you're saying there will be no property damage?”

“I can’t promise that-”

“My point stands.”

She hung up the phone and Lucifer was left with the weirdest feeling he’d lost that conversation. Mary stood by the door waiting to be dropped off at Rachel’s. She smiled up at him before she began humming. Lucifer shot her a look and she broke into giggles as she sang the words.

“Lucifer and Alex sitting in a tree!” He ignored the tune as he slipped on his shoes.

“K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” She sang louder as they walked down the stairs to the parking lot.

“First comes Love!” She jumped into the sidecar. “Then comes Marriage!”

Lucifer roared the bike to life hoping to drown out the tune to no avail as she just got louder.

“THEN COMES A BABY IN A BABY CARRIAGE!” Mary broke into a fit of giggles that was far to contagious.

 

Lucifer pulled up the driveway of Alex’s house to the sound of a thousand dogs. As he walked up to the door, six dogs ran out of the house and dogpiled him to the floor.

“Sorry about them. They love new people.” Alex said as she shooed the dogs off him.

“Good to know.” Lucifer said as she helped him to his feet.

“So, how do you plan on freeing the city from the Beasts?” Alex asked as they made their way to his motorcycle.

“I could form a group to help me, give it a name and a purpose of protecting the people.”

“You could, but no one would join unless they knew you’d be a good leader.”

“So, I’ll start recruiting as I free parts of the city from the Beasts.”

“You’ll set up a base at the Viper’s Den won’t you?”

“My rebellion did start there, do you think Oliver would mind?”

“He believes you’re some type of God, Lucifer.”

“You’ve got to be joking.”

“Most of the locals believe you have some type of power. You killed those guys with a command. You moved a gun without touching it. Not everyone saw the moving gun, but everyone saw the guys drop-dead- when you told them too.”

“...So Oliver isn’t the only one who thinks I’m a God?”

“He’s certainly not alone. There’s a lot of people questioning their beliefs right now.”

“I didn't mean to make people doubt themselves.”

The duo walked around the town having left Lucifer’s bike at the Viper’s Den.

“That’s life Lucy.”

“Lucy?”

“It’s cute.”

“It’s a girl’s name.”

“And you should respect your elders.”

“You’re not old.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere.”

Lucifer suppressed a laugh as he channeled his inner Mauderer.

“Is it truly flattery if it’s true? Your beauty shines brighter than the sun, your intelligence makes geniuses green with envy, and-”

Alex threw her hand over his mouth. Her face red as she blushed and forced herself to hold back laughter. Lucifer winked at her. She blinked. He licked her hand.

“Eww!” She said. Her laugh was rich and heartfelt as she rubbed her hand on her jeans.

A pressure itched at his neck. The pressure of eyes watching him. Lucifer lead Alex as they walked past a few stores. The eyes followed them.

“Don’t look. Keep your eyes forward. Don’t tensed or twitch in their direction.” He whispered to her. She blushed as she felt his voice on her skin before his words registered.

“Really now? And I thought the broken table was bad enough.” Alex said.

Lucifer smirked. _Great acting, our tail won’t figure it out… whoever it is._

“I’m not too sure about that. Could’ve been any common bug.”

“You think it’s a bug? Will you exterminate them?”

“I don’t think I’ll have to. It’s just one bug.”

“...So catch it and set it free?”

“Hopefully.”

Alex nodded as they walked into a crowd of people. Lucifer carefully scanned the area around them with a thin and gentle wave of magic. It brushed over people like a soft breeze. _A young girl, about thirteen or fourteen years old, snatched the trinkets of the unaware crowd as she neared them. Loose pins, buttons, coins, wallets, jewelry._ Alex raised an eyebrow at him when the ‘wind’ died down.

“You can’t deny the fact you’re not human.” Alex said.

“I never said I was.”

Alex gazed at him for a moment. Her eyes full of questions but she held her tongue. A hand ghosted over Alex’s wrist. Alex didn’t notice but Lucifer saw the green tinted girl as she slipped a nail around the clip of Alex’s bracelet.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Lucifer said. The girl froze. Her blue-green eyes shot up to him with such shock and worried disbelief Lucifer’s heart hurt.

“You can see Molly?” She asked. Her voice was soft, like she had only ever talked to herself. Lucifer gave the girl a small smile.

“I can.”

“You can _see_ Molly.” She repeated in awe.

“Has no one seen Molly before?” Lucifer asked.

“Molly’s been alone forever.” She told him.

“Lucifer, who are you talking to?” Alex asked. Lucifer met the sad eyes of the girl and made a decision.

“Molly, my new sister.”

He held out his hand to her. Molly stood there gazing at Lucifer in wide eyed shock. She slowly raised her hand, hesitating, before she held his hand. She gasped as a soft orange flame soothed the green flames that coated her skin. Lucifer smiled as a familiar feeling of  _Family-love-protection-care-inclusion-together-peace-FAMILY_ Rushed through him. He felt the same when Mary ran up to him with yellow flames on her hands, this was the second time he’d felt that feeling. Alex gasped as a girl appeared out of nowhere holding Lucifer's hand.

“If Oliver starts a religion around you I wouldn’t be surprised.” Alex informed him.

“Who’s Oliver?” Molly whispered.

“My boss.” Lucifer answered the same time Alex said. “His Worshiper.”

Molly’s giggles were soft and shy. She stayed close to Lucifer and never released his hand as they walked. Every time someone glanced at her, she’d gaze at them with awe. They didn’t run into any Beasts today, but Lucifer didn’t mind. _I hope Mary doesn't mind having an older sister… I’ll need to find a bigger apartment now too._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an idea for the Cloud guardian, but no clue as to what Alex's flame will be...she could be Storm or Mist, but I have an idea for the Cloud- no name yet but I'm working on it. What do you think of Molly? Or Alex? I'm thinking about making Rachel Lucifer's Rain...but I don't know...decisions decisions. Thank you for reading and commenting!
> 
> Love,  
> Dominique Icefall


	8. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small chapter before the plot moves forward again.

Mary walked up to the counter with a very serious expression. Molly was trying to hide behind the smaller girl. Lucifer gave the two girls his attention and Mary took a deep breath.

“Lucifer, you need to get a car.” Mary said.

Molly squeaked and ducked behind Mary’s shoulder. Mary tried to stand taller, as if to shield the older girl from her fears.

“Okay, We’ll need at least 7 thousand dollars first. I’ve only got fifty on me right now. 30 of that is going to Ms. Jones for rent, and the rest is for groceries.” Lucifer said.

Mary frowned. Lucifer had stolen food for them when he was jobless, but now that he had a job he always paid for their food.

“Molly could steal us a car…” Molly whispered.

Mary’s face light up at the idea.

“No, it’s not safe.” Lucifer said.

Mary’s face fell.

“...What if she had someone to teach her how to steal a car?” Mary asked.

“If you find a professional thief who’s willing to teach Molly then go for it. I want to meet them of course, and if I approve then go for it.” said Lucifer.

“...If she learns from a professional thief, could she steal us food too? So you’d have more money for stuff?” Mary asked.

Lucifer put down the Unicorn and Thestral hairs he was braiding together. _There’s got to be some kind of line here right? I’ve got a job, so we don’t have to steal our food...but stealing a car, that is a challenge and with me getting involved with the Mafia they’ll need skills and experiences that will help them survive…_

“No, I can pay for our food. If Molly get’s a professional thief to teach her the art of thievery, then I’ll allow her to help me on missions and even give her missions of her own.” Lucifer decided.

“Missions? Like the one you went on with Alex? You’re getting rid of the bad guys from the city right?” Mary asked.

“Yep, right now it’s just me and Alex vs. The Beasts.” said Lucifer.

Molly smiled as she came out of hiding.

“Molly will do it! Molly wanna help... Beasts were mean to...Molly .” Molly said softly.

Molly blushed and ducked behind Mary again.

“It’s okay big sis, I’ll help you!” Mary comforted.

“Mary, I suggest you look for something you want to learn too.” Lucifer said as they began walking away.

“Okay! I’ll be awesome!” Mary said.

 

Lucifer chuckled as he got back to work. He had to make more protection bracelets, Molly and Alex would need them eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking assassin healer for Mary, thoughts?


	9. The Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary and Molly find themselves a Teacher and Lucifer learns more about his world.

Mary had talked to Rachel who asked her father who spoke to his cousin who asked his Boss, who sent a request to one of his allies who responded by sending a young woman code named the Crimson Thief. Mary stood next to her big brother, with Molly hiding behind him, as the two adults had a stare down. Crimson was a blonde young woman, with gray blue eyes, and was most likely british, do to her accent sounding similar to Lucifer’s.

“Do you know a girl named Luna?” Lucifer asked.

“Why do you ask?” Crimson frowned, pulling a dagger from seemingly nowhere.

“I have my reasons. Do you know the Malfoy’s or the Lovegood’s?”

“I know both…”

“Hogwarts?”

“...Slytherin.”

“Gryffindor.”

Crimson put away her dagger as she sighed. “Luna’s my niece, my sister married Lovegood, and as the daughter of a Malfoy branch line I would’ve been married off to the highest ranked Noble. You?”

“Apparently I’m Time traveling.”

“How far?”

“Ten or eleven years?  Right now, there’s two of me in this time stream, but considering that I’m not the me I was, as I’m not even human anymore and I’m sort of eight years older than that version of me, as long as I stay away from interfering in my past I shouldn’t break the timeline.”

“Wonderful. Time traveling Gryffindor’s. Just what I needed in my life.”

“So...you interested in training my sisters? I’m not sure what Mary wants to learn but Molly wants to be a thief.”

“I’ll train them.”

“Wonderful.” With that Lucifer gave Mary and Molly a hug, then left for work.

Crimson glanced at the two girls she was contracted to train. Mary smiled and bounced on her toes. Molly waved shyly before ducking behind the seven year old.

“I need some firewhiskey.” Crimson muttered.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So adding more Harry Potter characters seems to be a popular thing, so here's how I'll do it. Time Travel anyone?


End file.
